


Night Blindness

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Night Blindness

相识的第八年，乔纳森开始回忆他与迪奥之间曾发生过的所有。

单面镜将整个车厢分割成两个独立的空间。乔纳森独自待在后排，没有按照赫尔南多的要求带着起码三个以上的部下共同赶往迪奥被关押的地点，而是打算单独与迪奥见面。窗外夜色渐浓，这辆车已经开出了纽约市区，正在朝杜切斯郡的郊外靠近。软禁着迪奥的那座教堂在茫茫黑夜中渐渐显现出了它的轮廓，乔纳森摇下车窗向远处望去，已经在隐约之间看见了它的屋顶。

赫尔南多在他出发前曾经向他打来过一通电话，问他打算如何处理那个孩子。他在电话的这一边沉默许久，最后还是对赫尔南多说道：“请再给我一些时间考虑一下。”

司机已经将车停在了教堂庭院的门前，乔纳森在下车之前陷入长久的犹豫。驾驶座上的人绕向后座，毕恭毕敬地为他拉开了车门。教堂窗内映出的昏暗灯焰让他感到有些恍惚，漫长的等待令站在车门外的人不禁面露疑色。乔纳森努力挥散脑海中想要放弃与迪奥见面的想法，迈出了一条腿，踏在脚下的坚实土地却让他产生了一种恍如隔世的不真实感。

把守在教堂门口的守卫在向他致意之后为他让出了一条路，乔纳森一步步走上那几层石阶，如同走过整个转瞬而逝的八年。像是某种说不清理由的逃避，他在推开大门的刹那闭上了自己的眼睛。

*  
接到安东尼· 科萨托的电话时，约翰·赫尔南多着实有些吃惊。

彼时，他正在距离纽约一千二百公里外的芝加哥处理家族在当地经营的酒店中发生的一起账务纠纷。教父言简意赅地向他说明了这次安排给他的任务——他需要在明晚赶回纽约，并在后天早上九点去纽瓦克机场迎接教父从英国远道而来的外甥——乔纳森·乔斯达。

机场大厅人满为患，赫尔南多心不在焉地举着一面写着乔纳森名字的纸板，开始揣摩教父此举背后的用意。如果只是单纯地找人将外甥迎回庄园，教父根本没有必要指派千里之外的他来完成这桩差事。赫尔南多天性敏感，跟从科萨托的这些年中，他已经养成了时刻揣测教父内心想法的习惯。他在大厅内来回踱步，一抬头却发现一个戴着眼镜的年轻人正朝着他走了过来。

在此之前，他只在乔治·乔斯达夫妇的葬礼上见过乔纳森一面。乔纳森刚刚从大学毕业，这是他第一次来到美国。经过一番思考，赫尔南多已经确定教父命令他亲自接乔纳森回去的原因。教父是想通过这种方式向他传达自己的决定——他已经打算选择费尔南多作为培养乔纳森成为接班人的老师。

这样的认知的确令他有些惊讶。心惊之余，赫尔南多开始为教父的这个决定而感到振奋。新的接班候选者的出现对他而言，可谓是绝境之中的最后一根救命稻草。他在心底默默发誓，一定要在这场较量中使乔纳森成为最终获胜的那一方。

“请允许我再次为乔斯达先生与夫人的事而感到抱歉。”

“谢谢您，赫尔南多先生。舅舅他最近还好吗？”

“教父的身体十分硬朗，他本人一直非常期待着你的到来。”

“非常感谢舅舅的照顾与接纳。”

“教父一定会非常欣慰。”

气氛至此陷入一片肃寂，赫尔南多用余光看了看坐在旁边的人，又以一副不同于之前的严肃口吻向乔纳森说道：“我想有些事情还是应该提前向你交代一下的，乔纳森。除了向你提供庇护之外，你明白教父要求你来到这里的另一层原因吗？”

“我明白，他希望我成为...”

“是的，你是未来接任教父之位的候选人之一，你也许会成为科萨托家族的下一任领袖。从这一刻起，你就要开始为实现这个目标而努力。”

“我会的，先生。”

“在你和教父正式见面之前，我有些事情要和你进行说明。第一，和教父说话的时候，一定要直视他的眼睛。眼神闪躲会让他觉得你在说谎。第二，争取在第一次见面的时候对教父身边的每一个人做出一些判断与了解。第三，”他看着乔纳森的眼睛，无比认真地对他说道：“要小心迪奥。”

直到现在，与迪奥的第一次见面仍让乔纳森记忆犹新。

乔纳森在赫尔南多的带领下的走进巴克斯庄园那间会客室的时候，教父安东尼· 科萨托正端坐在房门正对面的那张扶手椅上。教父的心腹在他的身边列成一排，在乔纳森踏入房门时向他挤出了一副表示欢迎的微笑。

相比于上次见面，教父明显已经有些苍老。即使他努力挺直后背，他的脊柱却仍已不可掩饰地向外佝偻。他搭在手杖顶端的右手皮肤松弛，肌肉也已经有些萎缩。唯有那双眼睛依旧保持着一贯的精明与冰冷，仿若一面高悬于时空之外不会起雾的透视镜。

乔纳森下意识地想要在这样的对视中偏移自己的视线。赫尔南多站在他的身侧，提醒般向他皱了皱眉。他握了握拳心，努力想让自己冷静下来，对教父说道：“非常感谢您邀请我来到这里，舅舅。”他在教父点头间向紧挨扶手椅站着的人看了过去，那双暗红色的眼睛在这个瞬间也同样聚焦在了他的脸上。

迪奥面带微笑，甚至在乔纳森盯着他时玩笑般对他歪了歪头。古怪的恐惧像一条正在舔舐他耳背的猫舌，乔纳森的皮肤在这样的注视中产生了一种蜇伤般的刺痛。这种唐突的紧张像一只缠绕着他的小腿向上攀行的毒蛇，那种黏腻湿滑的冰冷让他的胃袋都不由自主地抽搐了一下。

无需赫尔南多向他介绍，他已经猜出这个人就是迪奥，他终于明白赫尔南多在半路上提到这个人的时候为什么会露出那样的表情。迪奥应教父的要求向着乔纳森走来，对他伸出了手。

“很高兴认识你，乔纳森。我叫迪奥。”

巴克斯庄园主楼的左右两边分别伫立着两幢面对面的副楼，左侧那幢住着迪奥，乔纳森被安排住在右侧的这一栋。这样的安排别有用意，能最大程度减少迪奥与他见面的次数。当晚的接风宴后，赫尔南多在临走前曾悄悄将乔纳森拦在了走廊无人的角落，反复向他叮咛不管迪奥以任何理由邀请他外出，都坚决不能答应。被乔纳森送到门口时，赫尔南多又转过身对他说道：“你们不可能成为朋友。在你踏进这座庄园的那一秒，你们就注定只能是敌人了。”

他朝乔纳森神情凝重地看了一眼，仿佛是在以眼神对乔纳森说道：“多加小心。”

教父安排给乔纳森的房间十分宽敞，连通卧室的半圆形露台可以俯瞰整个巴克斯庄园。乔纳森站在床边，将行李箱放在地上。房中的布置考究奢华，却没有让他感觉到任何家的温馨。父母的合影被他从手提箱的夹层中小心取出，放在了床头柜的台灯旁边。距父母去世至今，已经过去了一年半。乔纳森却感到那一切都像是刚刚发生在昨天的事情，那种挥之不散的痛苦仍能为他的心口蒙上一片窒息般地压抑，让他在许多个夜晚在绝望的噩梦中尖叫着醒来。

一切都发生得太过突然，没有留给他和父母任何可以向命运还手的机会。乔斯达夫妇在驾车行驶过拉斯伯恩街时，所驾车辆左侧的两个车轮被人以子弹先后击穿，失控的车辆在侧翻时撞上了一辆从后方驶来、没能及时刹车的重卡，乔纳森的父母在这场车祸中当场死亡。

父母为人正直善良，从未与任何人结仇，没有什么人有理由雇凶埋伏在这里对他们进行袭击。经过警方的细致勘察，子弹是从街道附近的商业楼楼顶发射而出的。能在这么远的距离内对行驶中的车辆实施如此精准的射击，行凶者很有可能是一名职业狙击手。作案现场没有遗留下任何对案件侦破有利的证据，警方的侦查就此陷入了一筹莫展的僵局。而在父母离世两周之后，他第一见到了母亲远在美国的哥哥、他的舅舅——安东尼· 科萨托。

在整理母亲遗物的时候，他偶然找到了母亲的一本日记。直到这时，他才知道母亲竟然是一位黑手党教父的女儿。初代教父蒂莫西· 科萨托属于最早一批从意大利来到美国的移民，他曾是街头帮派“五点帮”中的一员。禁酒令时期，蒂莫西· 科萨托曾依靠走私酒精饮料而迅速发家，并逐步将势力范围延伸至政治领域，与慕尼坦厅的政客进行秘密的钱权交易。科萨托家族在蒂莫西的领导下不断壮大，成为纽约城中实力最强的黑帮。教父本人与妻子乔琪亚育有一子一女，长子安东尼在父亲去世后成为了家族的第二任教父，而女儿茱莉亚则远嫁英国，从此与家族切断了往来。

安东尼· 科萨托没有在葬礼上为自己唯一的妹妹落下一滴眼泪，乔纳森甚至没有在他的眼中察觉到任何能够被称之为“悲伤”的情绪。参加妹妹的葬礼对他而言似乎只是一件不得不亲自出马的苦差，这让乔纳森开始对这位远道而来的舅舅感到反感与厌恶。直到葬礼结束之后，乔纳森不经意地看见舅父一个人站在母亲的墓前，用手背悄悄抹去了眼角的泪水。他开始为自己之前的妄加揣测而感到惭愧。教父发现了乔纳森，他的表情已经恢复了平常的冷漠严肃。他朝乔纳森招了招手，示意乔纳森和他一起走出墓园。

他和教父坐进车里，整辆车中现在只有他们两人。教父递给他了一张相片，相片中站着一个陌生的男人。

“他就是在楼顶袭击你父母的凶手，是马里诺家族的杀手。而马里诺家族则是我们科萨托家最大的竞争对手。一个多月前，我们从马里诺家族的手里夺得了一笔棕榈油出口的大订单。我们的船员在纽瓦克港和对方手下的人爆发了冲突，有人在混乱中开枪杀死了对方家族的一名成员。马里诺家族领袖的长子曾在私人聚会上扬言要对我们实施报复。起初我并没有将他的狂言放在心上，但没想到...你妈妈是我唯一的妹妹，是我在这世界上为数不多的亲人之一，所以他们才会对她下手。 ”

“可是妈妈...”

“是的，她不喜欢这种充满血腥的生活，所以她才会决定同你父亲来到伦敦，过平淡温馨的生活。他们违反了缄默原则，他们伤害了我的家人，我无辜的妹妹。科萨托家族不会忘记这份血海深仇，他们一定会为此付出代价！”

教父的胸口因愤怒而剧烈地上下起伏，他掏出手帕擦了擦额角渗出的细汗，又语重心长地对乔纳森说道：“乔纳森，你今年已经二十岁了，已经不再是男孩儿而是个男人了。你的身上流淌着科萨托家族的血，这个家族需要你，我需要你协助我为我的妹妹、你可怜的父母而复仇。我希望你能来到美国，马里诺家族有可能继续对我们开展报复，来到美国我起码可以更好地保护你。”

教父话里意思已经十分明显，乔纳森顿时间陷入了进退两难的境地。留在伦敦却是有可能为他带来危险，而他也迫切地希望杀害父母的凶手能得到应有的惩罚。但是黑帮对他而言是个太过遥远的概念，回归母亲所属家族就意味着从此之后他也需要成为黑手党中一员，他的生活将会因此而发生天翻地覆的改变。

“回来吧，你是时候该回到科萨托家族的怀抱了。”

乔纳森无法摇头。

教父的语气平和却步步紧逼，他感到自己的内心在激烈的挣扎过后开始袭来一阵如静潮般无声的清醒与镇定。在这尘埃落定般无法挣脱的结局之中，他彻悟般地意识到自己已经别无选择地踏入了那条不能回头的宿命之路。

乔纳森近日的成长让赫尔南多信心大增。

在他的指导下，乔纳森已经渐渐熟悉起家族的各项生意，在处理其他事务方面也变得越发得心应手。赫尔南多有充分的自信将乔纳森培养成一名令教父满意的优秀继承人。不惜一切代价，他一定要让乔纳森最终登上家族的王座。

他与迪奥积怨已久，这些年里他一直极力反对迪奥成为家族的继承者。一旦迪奥最终接手教父之位，赫尔南多不仅无法继续任职家族的顾问，很有可能还要承受性命之忧。迪奥的报复心极强，这些年的明争暗斗已经使他清楚地认识到了迪奥的残忍与可怖。他一定要想尽各种办法将迪奥毫无任何翻盘余地地完全扳倒。

说到底，一个妓女的儿子有什么资格成为堂堂科萨托家族的领导者。迪奥只是教父的养子，他与教父并没有任何血缘关系。如果不是因为迪奥的母亲曾是教父钟爱的情人，这个婊子生的小混球怎么可能有机会受到家族的护佑与栽培，又怎么可能成为他赫尔南多的敌人。

好在，自己的阵营里现在拥有了乔纳森这张救命王牌。只要自己谨慎善用，就算在教父作古之后，自己仍能在家族的核心序列之内占据位居领袖之下的第二把交椅。赫尔南多在自己描绘的未来蓝图里满意地舒了口气，打电话给了自己的司机，要求他在下午两点驾车带他赶往巴克斯庄园与乔纳森见面。

二十世纪初期好莱坞的发展刚刚起步的时候，初代教父蒂莫西· 科萨托就已经以敏锐的商业嗅觉发现了电影行业蕴含的无限潜力，影视业一直是家族非常重视的产业之一。好莱坞的某位知名导演最近正在筹备拍摄一部新的电影，并与家族洽谈成功，从家族手中得到了一大笔投资。作为交换条件，电影的女主角必须由家族扶持的女演员出演。然而，家族旗下的女明星里却找不到比较适合饰演此类型角色的人选。无奈之下，赫尔南多只好派星探四处寻找符合要求的新演员。

终于，在一档名叫《纽约丽人》的选秀节目中，他们的目光瞄准了这宗比赛的亚军——一个从伦敦来到纽约参赛的年轻女孩。在电影剧本中，女主人公正是一个地地道道的本土英国人。这个姑娘正宗的英式发音与对英国文化的熟知正好可以为电影的拍摄而派上用场。

赫尔南多赶到庄园的时候，乔纳森正在研究家族在全国各地所设的赌场所向上呈报的账务。赫尔南多为乔纳森的勤勉而感到满意，这个学生足以令他自豪。他简要地向乔纳森说明了来意，交给他一个文件袋之后便先行离开了。

乔纳森被要求于周五下午同赫尔南多一起赶往导演选角的面试现场，观摩那个新签约的女孩儿的试演情况。教父已经决定将这次与大导演的合作事宜交给乔纳森全权处理，这对乔纳森而言是一个表现实力的宝贵机遇。赫尔南多留给他的纸袋里面装着那位新人女演员的基本资料，乔纳森打开了那个文件袋，把那沓资料倒了出来。

如果不是曾经千百次见到过照片上的这张脸，乔纳森一定会认为是自己在这一刻出现了错觉。他反复拼读着姓名栏里的那串字母，在舌尖贯连溢出的音节之间想起了那些被他决心忘却的过去、那些因命运的多舛而遗失的爱与美好。乔纳森望着相片中那面熟悉的笑靥，将那个名字缓缓地、轻轻地重新读了一遍。

“艾莉娜·班鲁多”

高一的暑假，乔纳森跟随父母从谢菲尔德搬家来到了伦敦。他不善交际，在这个城市里也没有什么朋友。整个暑假他都呆在新家的院子里同父亲一起布置花园，或是与丹尼玩玩飞盘。对面邻居家的院落里放置着一个秋千架，乔纳森经常能在晃荡的秋千上看到一个女孩儿的背影。从身影来看，女孩儿似乎与他年纪相仿。他的眼睛无数次追逐着那个背影随着晃动的秋千升高下降，终于有一天，秋千上的女孩儿无意中向后扭过了头，在乔纳森涨红的脸色中向他露出了一个微笑。

艾莉娜与他就读于同一所高中，乔纳森会在清晨出发前站在艾莉娜家的院门外等她一起上学，又在下午时和她在家门口挥手作别。长此以往的朝夕共处使得他们的相爱如同水到渠成般自然而然，他们甚至打算过在大学毕业之后就结婚。

那场车祸毁灭了一切，包括他与艾莉娜的未来。他明白远赴纽约将为自己的以后带来些什么，他不能把艾莉娜也牵扯进这个充满血腥与肮脏的世界。在艾莉娜的数次追问之后，他终于向她坦白了自己提出分手的原由。在临别之前，她向他问出了最后一个问题。

“那么，你还爱我吗？”

他没有回答，在挥手过后就独自前往机场了。

应该怎么回答她的问题，爱或不爱？他离开她不是因为不再爱她，而恰恰正是因为很爱。爱不能保护艾莉娜，只会为她带来危险。他无法掌握自己的命途，不能像承诺过的那样给予她充满幸福的未来，他头一回体验到这样彻骨的无力。但起码在离别的最后，他能带着对艾莉娜发自内心的祝福从她的生命中就此退场。

到达片场的时候，导演正在和编剧商定一个需要调整的电影情节，因此托付自己的助理代替他前来迎接乔纳森一行人。导演所在的临时隔间内传来一阵激烈的争吵声，四周还有搭建场景的工作人员指挥着装修工人扛着各式建材忙碌地在场地里来回穿梭。乔纳森在周遭的喧闹中摁了摁胀痛的额头，他正在为接下来要发生的事情而焦虑万分。他不知道艾莉娜究竟何时来到了美国，更不知道她为什么要来到这里。好莱坞并不像众人想象的那样光鲜美好，乔纳森在学习家族事务的这些年里逐渐认识到了它的本来面目，它的浮华背后藏污纳垢，像一个用鲜花装点的垃圾箱，他开始为艾莉娜日后的处境而担忧。

导演助理热情地为他们买来了几杯咖啡，带着他们参观了片场，又找到了一处相对安静的地方与乔纳森闲聊了起来。言语之间，他已经表达出了自己对乔纳森这个新任监督人的满意，他朝四周小心地环顾了一圈，凑到了乔纳森的耳畔。

“比起迪奥而言，您真的太友好太和善了。”

“在他负责做科萨托家的代理人与我们合作的时候，那简直让人生不如死。他这个人非常挑剔，而且特别强势，导演一直对他满心怨懑。以及，您是否听说过他和一个有名的编剧之间的一桩逸事？”

“没有。”

乔纳森摇了摇头。

“是这样的，在上一部电影拍摄之前，迪奥曾因一个剧本中有太多爱情描写和原作者争执不休。剧本作者态度强硬，拒绝删减作品里的桥段，两人最后不欢而散。结果，您猜猜迪奥做了些什么。他在后来托人以高价将作者的原稿买回，然后放在举办首映式的电影院的公共卫生间里供人们当厕纸用。老天，这简直是对一个创作者最大的侮辱了吧。”

乔纳森没有吭声。与迪奥共处的这些天里，他已经清楚地认识到了迪奥的阴戾与残暴、他的危险和不可捉摸。他看不透迪奥，他想起相见之初那双望向自己满含笑意的双眸和隐藏在笑容之下令他倍感胆寒的憎恶与恶意，想起迪奥这些年里与他表面友好之下背地里向他发起的暗算与阴谋。他放下手中变冷的咖啡，想到了之前发生在他与迪奥之间的一件事。

巴克斯庄园的后院中设置这一个小型的打靶训练场。虽然作为继承人的乔纳森与迪奥并不需要像职业杀手一样具备过强的射击能力，但作为黑帮成员，他们还是应该熟练掌握枪械的操作与使用。迪奥率先完成了训练，坐在了乔纳森的身旁，热心地替他为手枪装好了子弹。发生这件事的时候，他们还没有相识多久。赫尔南多虽然不断向乔纳森叮嘱一定要远离迪奥，但乔纳森对迪奥并没有报以太强的戒心。即使在第一次见面的时候，乔纳森就已经感觉到了迪奥对他隐藏的厌恶，但他只是劝导自己将这种不友好视为了某种对于竞争对手自然流露的抵触，并没有太过多心。他接过迪奥手里的枪，对他道了谢，向远处的目标举起了手里的枪。

“放下它，乔纳森！”

赫尔南多从远处急匆匆地向他跑来，在剧烈地喘息中不断冲他摆手。乔纳森连忙走上前去扶住了自己的老师，在撑扶住他虚软脱力的肩膀时，被赫尔南多一把夺过了手里的枪。

“我是怎么告诉你的乔纳森！我告诉过你要离他远点儿！”

赫尔南多的脸因绝顶的愤怒而涨得通红，他拽着乔纳森的领子向他失控地大吼，将那把手枪举到了乔纳森的面前。

“好好看着这把枪，乔纳森。”

他在乔纳森惊诧地注视中拆掉了弹夹，倒出了装在其中的子弹。

“看看这些子弹，乔纳森。这是适配这把枪口径的子弹吗？”

不是。

即使他在枪支知识方面只是一个懵懂的初学者，但他还是能够清晰地分辨出不同规格的子弹。这些弹药并不适用于自己的这把手枪。他看着赫尔南多手心里那些冰冷的金属子弹，感到后背正在不断地向外冒出冷汗。

“你知道射出这些子弹会造成什么后果吗？”

“我不清楚。”

“手枪很有可能会炸膛，可能会炸断你的整只手，飞出的零件还可能直接打穿你的脸。如果我没能看见是迪奥替你装了子弹，我根本不能想象现在会发生什么！”

乔纳森整张脸血色尽失，他嘴唇发青，在震惊中颤抖开合。赫尔南多扔下手中的枪，又对他说道：“很少有人会认为手枪炸膛会是一起人为事故，到时候迪奥只需要在事故发生后找到时机用正常口径的子弹换掉他刚刚装上的那些就可以将这件事完美地包装成一场不幸的意外。”

“我希望这件事能为你好好上一课，乔纳森。迪奥不会放过你，就算你只是为了替父母报仇而加入家族，并不想成为继承人，他也不会放过你。迪奥就是这样，只有将所有的潜在威胁因素全部赶尽杀绝，他才能安心。不要再有任何妄想了，这场较量的结局只能是你死或是他亡，这就是你们的命运。”

“另外，你想知道我为什么会这么清楚迪奥这种手段吗？”已经向前走了几步的赫尔南多停下了脚步，又扭过头向他问道。

乔纳森没有回答，又听见他说：“上一个这么死的是教父另一个从孤儿院收养的义子，他和迪奥同一年出生，死的时候只有十二岁。也许你还想问我为什么教父不追究迪奥的责任，又或者要不要把今天的事告诉教父。请允许我坦率地回答这些问题，乔纳森。”

“因为没用。教父之所以迟迟不决定谁是最终的候选人并不只是正在观察你们各自的成长情况，而是希望你们中的一个能提前解决掉另一个。黑帮就是现代社会中的原始丛林。谁能在这场厮杀里活下来，谁就有资格成为真正的主宰者。不要对教父对你怀有的亲情抱有太大期待，乔纳森。记住，你原先生活的世界已经不存在了，这里是适者生存的黑帮。”

“他在你母亲葬礼上的那滴眼泪是专门流给你看的。”

赫尔南多已经离开了射击场。乔纳森一个人待在原地，室外阳光明媚，今天的天气格外温暖。乔纳森站在正午的骄阳之下，却真切地感觉到了一种冻彻骨髓的寒冷。这一切都像是一场迷离的幻梦，他越朝梦境深处走去，越感到恐惧与迷惘。

在这宛如骗局般的人生中，他还能相信什么人？又或者他还能存活多久？

他转过身向后方望去，迪奥脸上爽朗的的微笑已经消失不见。刺骨的恨意与冷漠从他的眼底不加掩饰地渗出，让他想起了第一次见面时那条幻觉中缠绕在他小腿的毒蛇。

从此之后，他们就再也没有一起训练过了。

导演助理推了推他的肩膀，他这才从回忆中跳脱回了现实。导演和编剧终于在数轮争执后达成了共识，他们和乔纳森一众勉强装作热情地寒暄了几句，带着他们一同走进了试镜现场。

艾莉娜就在他的眼前，从他的记忆中来到现实，真实而鲜活地站在几步之外的地方。乔纳森没有听清她都说了什么，没有看清她究竟做了什么样的表演，他尽量避免与艾莉娜视线相撞。试演结束之后，导演随意问了她几个问题，就示意她暂时离场。艾莉娜没有立刻离开，她看着观众席上的乔纳森，希望他起码可以抬头看她一眼。乔纳森已经感受到了艾莉娜向他投来的期许的眼神，他稍稍抬眼冲她望了过去，在她复杂的目光里看见了她眼中晶莹的热泪。

呼吸变成一种折磨，会在他的喉间引起一阵灼烧的剧痛。他努力抑制想要抽泣的冲动，悄悄揉了揉自己的眼角。艾莉娜已经离开了，他捏了捏自己的鼻翼，想要缓和鼻腔中难忍的酸涩。眼眶的胀痛逼得他不停眨眼，溢出的泪水已经打湿了他的睫毛。他避开众人的目光，把头拧向了一边。抬头的刹那，他却在观众席的角落里发现了一个意想不到的身影。

迪奥撑着头饶有趣味地看着他，对他轻轻吹了个口哨。乔纳森和艾莉娜刚刚联袂上演的久别重逢的煽情戏码妙趣横生，让他不舍得遗漏下任何一个画面。乔纳森脸上的表情从震惊渐渐过渡至愤怒，迪奥在他警告般的怒视中毫不在意地对他微微一笑，起身离开了片场。

身处科萨托家的这三年里，乔纳森所学到的最多的东西就是在任何棘手的情况下强迫自己保持冷静。他试图使用自己一贯的方法调整紊乱的呼吸，然而却收效甚微。他心乱如麻，椅面上包裹的皮革面料在他的手指下显现出数道抓痕。他不想过度解读迪奥笑容中流露出的让他心生惶恐的含义，但他已经意识到自己刚刚与艾莉娜相见时的失控已经在无意之间为她带来了隐患，他必须尽快镇定下来，设法保护艾莉娜的安全。无论如何，他绝不能将无辜的人牵扯进一场无妄之灾。他咬了咬牙，深呼吸了几个来回，终于让自己的心跳逐渐回归到了正常的节奏。

从这天开始，他就在艾莉娜的身边安插了自己手下的人，对她进行时时刻刻的保护。然而，他还是小看了迪奥。

艾莉娜的伤情并不严重，脱节的绳索让她从二层楼左右的高度直接摔向了地面。好在，地板上铺着一层弹簧软垫，万幸没有使她受到过重的伤害。艾莉娜的全身因这次事故产生了多处软组织挫伤，需要在病房中静养。乔纳森第一时间将艾莉娜送至医院之后，就立即重新赶回了现场。

无需质问，也无需与迪奥多言。 在看见迪奥的那一刻，他的拳头就已经先于大脑的思考，向着迪奥的脸狠狠地挥了上去。在艾莉娜摔倒在地上的时候，他看到了远远站在一边的迪奥脸上所露出的得逞与戏谑的微笑。迪奥捂着受伤的左脸抬脚踹向了乔纳森的下腹。乔纳森在两人的撕扯中猛然用力，将迪奥的后背重重抵在了走廊的墙壁上。

“你可以尽管冲着我来，不要把无辜的人牵扯进来！”

迪奥擦了擦嘴角涌出的血沫，拽住了乔纳森的领带。乔纳森向前趔趄了一步，几乎快要与迪奥鼻尖相贴。迪奥弯着眼睛，讥讽般地咧开嘴角，笑着对乔纳森说道：“我不在乎她是不是无辜，我并不是为了威胁你才这么做的，乔纳森。”

他的嘴唇挨着乔纳森的耳朵，一字一句地说道：“我只是想让你痛苦。”

他张开嘴咬了咬乔纳森的耳廓，留下了一排潮湿的牙印。乔纳森向后仰过头，狠狠推开了迪奥。

“如果再有下次的话，我绝对不会放过你。”

乔纳森离开了片场，再次赶往了艾莉娜所在的那所医院。

艾莉娜躺在病床上，在他敲门进来的时候挣扎着坐了起来。乔纳森连忙把自己带来的那束马蹄莲放在了床头柜上，上前搀扶住了艾莉娜摇晃的身体。乔纳森意识到自己的手还搭在艾莉娜的手背，他松开了手，直起身拘谨地站在了病床的旁边。

如果没有发生那样的事，那么现在待在她身边的这个人应该已经成为了她的丈夫。他不会慌忙地松开她的手，不会只是疏离地站在她的旁边，小心翼翼地与她保持着距离。她转过脸悄悄吸了吸鼻子，在乔纳森愧疚的表情中向他摇了摇头。

“不用担心，乔纳森，我现在已经感到好多了。”

“我很抱歉，艾莉娜。你会出现这样的意外，完全是因为我。”

“别这么说，我知道这并不是你的错。”

“有一件事我一直想问你，你为什么会突然来到美国呢？”

“你知道我在大学学习的是戏剧表演，而这里能为我提供很多机遇。”

“仅仅因为如此吗？”

“我确实，”她哽咽着啜泣了一声，又对乔纳森说道“确实是希望通过这种方式再见到你，哪怕只有一面。抱歉，我真的很担心你。你并不适合在黑帮...”

“谢谢你，艾莉娜。不用担心，我向你发誓我不会有事的。”

他伸出手想要想过去一样给予她一个拥抱，他的手停在半空，最后却只是落在了她的肩上。

“那你接下来有什么打算，要一直留在好莱坞吗？”

“我并不害怕你的那位竞争对手，乔纳森。我不会因为他而退缩的，成为优秀的电影演员是我的梦想。”

“我相信你会成功的，艾丽娜。我也一定会拼尽全力保护好你, 我向你保证这样的事不会在发生了。”

“那你打算...你打算什么时候回英国呢？”

乔纳森的沉默燃尽了她最后的希望。在漫长的等待过后，她听见乔纳森轻轻叹了口气。

“要保护好自己，乔纳森。”

她这么向他说道，然后就什么都没再问了。

电影顺利杀青，这让精神紧绷的乔纳森终于松了一口气。这些天监督拍摄的过程已经让他和那位导演助理熟络了起来。庆功宴后，这位助理便热情地邀请乔纳森一起去别的地方找找乐子。

乔纳森原本想要推脱，但最后还是招架不住对方十足的热情。他并不喜欢那些声色犬马的场合，来美国的这几年中，如果不是由于工作原因的话，他从来不去哪些地方。导演助理让司机把车停在了一家夜总会门口，乔纳森在炫目的霓虹招牌下难受地半眯住眼睛。他不好再次拒绝，只能跟着对方走进了夜总会的大门。

“如果运气好的话，今晚我们也许能见到这里的头牌舞女。说她是全纽约最负盛名的舞娘也不为过，很多顾客都是慕她的名才来到这里的。”

“而且，她是个非常特别的舞女。”

“特别？”

“对，她是个哑女。好像是在孩提时代出车祸毁掉了声带。而且，她并不卖身，她每次演出之后都会挑一位客人和她小酌几杯，但从不涉及皮肉生意。总之，是个很有趣的女人。”

助理带着乔纳森坐在了舞台附近的一处卡座上，为两人点了两杯威士忌酸酒。大厅四周的照明顶灯在一瞬间全部熄灭。舞台中央的升降区域处缓缓升起一个巨大的贝壳，升华的干冰如徐徐白雾般从地板飘向半空。舞台上霓光阵阵，随着音乐声的不断传来，那个光滑巨大的白色贝壳在众人面前渐渐张开。导演助理拽了拽乔纳森的袖子，兴奋地对他说道：“我们今天太走运了。”

贝壳中坐着一个女人，双腿向右侧盘曲，像一条坐在礁石上的美人鱼。她的头发如同潮湿乌黑的海藻，在灯光下闪耀着柔润的光泽。她拎起身上那条质地单薄的轻纱长裙，乳白色的衣料像一阵晃动的烟。她抬起光裸的左脚，从贝壳中走了下来，在观众的掌声与口哨声中以指尖向他们娇俏地抛出了一个飞吻。

乔纳森的注意力不在她修长笔直的双腿上，也没有将目光流连于她裸露在外的柔韧腰肢。那双眼睛水光荡漾，如同汩汩流动的红酒酒液。台上的女人已经察觉到了他的注视，她长睫半垂，温柔地向他望了过来，在乔纳森晃神的片刻朝他露出了一个妩媚的微笑。

乔纳森感到自己心中的某个部分正在被微微挑动，他在胸口痉挛般稍纵即逝的震颤中移开了眼睛。余震般回潮的悸动如荡开的水波般在他的心间扩散浮动，他端起杯子，没有再将目光重新投回到台上。

他开始痛恨自己，为自己刚刚的失神而心怀惭愧。他想起艾莉娜，想起她前些日子由于自己而受到的来自迪奥的伤害。即使他们已经和平分手，但他仍然为自己刚才心动般的失常而深感赧然。演出已经结束了，整个大厅忽然变得安静了下来。他看着身边的导演助理屏住呼吸，寸目不移地紧盯着舞台。台上的女人眼波流转，从台下的观众脸上逐一掠过。乔纳森在抬头的瞬间与她视线相叠，她笑了笑，伸出食指指向了乔纳森。

“你真是个令人嫉妒的幸运儿，乔纳森。好好享受吧，老兄。”

他并不想继续留在这里，连日累积的疲惫与紧张已经让他感到有些头痛。他揉了揉太阳穴，看见一双踩在黑色高跟鞋中的白皙双足正停在他的面前。台上的人已经换上了一条及膝连衣裙，她对乔纳森做出了一个邀请的动作，在他的迟疑之中俯下身轻轻整理了一下他有些歪斜的领带。他的前胸隔着衬衫感觉到了那双手的冰凉柔软，乔纳森怔怔地看着她，任凭对方牵起他的手从人群嫉妒的叫嚷声中穿过大厅，来到了一处相对安静的吧台。

他不知道自己究竟在做什么，身边的女人拿起鸡尾酒杯中那颗浮在液面上的樱桃，咬在唇间娇媚地对她笑了笑。她的双眼水波潋滟，耐心而柔情地望着乔纳森。

“抱歉，我想我马上就要回去了。很荣幸能得到你的邀请，但我实在不能在这里久留。”

她点了点头，从手提包中取出了一个小便签本和一支钢笔，对他写道：“很高兴今晚能和你相遇，先生。我可以冒昧地请求再多占用你的一些时间，陪我喝完这杯酒吗？”

她的眼中已经添上了一抹恳求的意味，乔纳森不知道应该如何拒绝。最终，他还是答应了。

“我可以知道你的名字吗？”

她用笔尖在结尾处俏皮地勾出一个长长的问号，向他眨了眨眼睛。

“乔纳森。”

“我叫达莉拉。”

“刚刚为什么会选中我？”

“因为你很英俊。”

“谢谢你的夸奖。”

“还因为，”她放下手里的笔，用指尖碰了碰他的唇尖，又对他写道：“从我第一眼看见你时，我就觉得你应该是属于我的。”

从夜总会回到巴克斯庄园这一路，他都在克制不住地回忆她的指尖抵在他嘴唇上的那种感觉。在离开之前，达莉拉向他问道：“他们是否还能再见。”他没有回答，只是礼貌地向她道了别。她的美丽优雅而灵动，恰到好处的温柔与娇俏让人感到如沐春风。她不会说话，所以大部分时间都在耐心地倾听。乔纳森最初的的戒备与抗拒在两人的交谈中渐渐松弛，他们实际上待在一起的时间已经足以等她喝完三杯酒。

最近的风波太多，教父安排给他的任务越发繁重。逝去的爱情、虚伪的亲情、义兄弟间的勾心斗角。这些难以承受的重负压得他呼吸不畅，几近倒下，与达莉拉的闲聊让他终于感受到了些许难得的轻松。汽车已经停在了副楼楼下，他照例谢过司机，在佣人的欢迎声里向他们点头致意，回到了楼上。他把手探进口袋，摸到了达莉拉写给他的那张纸条。

“期待我们下次的见面，你会永远是我选中的幸运儿。”

与达莉拉的见面成为了一种秘密的消解压力与疲惫的办法。他喜欢她坐在他的身边，安静地听他倾诉，喜欢她用钢笔回答他的问题时，在纸面上划出的“沙沙”响声。达莉拉的双眼让他不由自主的想起迪奥。迪奥的眼睛和她如此相像，又如此不同。达莉拉的双眼柔情似水，没有隐藏在善意背后的令人不寒而栗的危险与阴鹜。乔纳森望着她笑意满盈的眼睛，忍不住用指腹拂过了她的眼角。

“抱歉。”

刚刚的举动太过失礼，让他感到有些难堪。达莉拉摇摇头，捉住他收回的手，吻了吻他的手背。

“我很喜欢你的触碰。”

她在便签上这么写道，将自己的脸颊贴在了乔纳森的掌心。

“或者说，”她接着写道，“我很喜欢你。”

乔纳森的手指瑟缩了一下，可他却没有抽回自己的手。达莉拉拉着乔纳森来到露台，乔纳森靠在墙上，她的手臂从他的腋下穿过，渐渐收紧。达莉拉趴在她的肩上，用嘴唇摩挲他的侧颈。乔纳森的双手浮在她的身后，却迟迟没有碰到她的后背。他的脑海中走马灯般闪现过从伦敦到纽约这些年来发生过的一切，闪过父母的、教父的、艾莉娜的、迪奥的、所有人的脸。他逃避般闭上眼睛。终于，在这个沉默而满含眷恋的拥抱中，乔纳森认命般地低叹一声，回抱住了她的身体。他们在彼此灼热的呼吸中寻觅到两人的嘴唇，如同在沙漠中寻找到唯一可以救命的水源。乔纳森在达莉拉的吻中遗忘了所有让他痛苦的一切，听见她趴在他的耳边对他说道：“我爱你，乔纳森。”

赫尔南多越来越觉得他的这位学生很不对劲。据他在巴克斯庄园的亲信透露，乔纳森最近经常会在傍晚时出门，直到深夜才会回来。赫尔南多对他诡异的行踪愈发感到怀疑，于是便安排手下偷偷跟踪乔纳森的行程。他没有想到，乔纳森居然会开始频繁出入于这种场所。在最初的惊讶过后，他决定强压住心中的怒气，好好和乔纳森长谈一次。

去逛这种花天酒地的地方并不算是什么太过出格的行为，他所无法忍受的是乔纳森居然恰恰选择了这家夜总会。这个地方由迪奥个人经营的，谁也不能保证迪奥会不会在自己的地盘对乔纳森设下一场陷阱。

他面色阴郁地将一沓照片扔在了茶几上，照片上全是赫尔南多找人跟拍的乔纳森与达莉拉约会时的画面。乔纳森的脸色变了变，将那些相片从桌子上拿了起来。

“我不知道你在想什么，乔纳森。你不仅经常光顾迪奥开的夜总会，居然还和他的亲信搅在一起。这个哑女最擅长以一副楚楚可怜的表象麻痹其他人的警惕，从对方嘴里套取情报。她不仅是个婊子，还是个间谍。”

“我对你太失望了，乔纳森，我一直以为只有那个妓女生的混账才会喜欢光临这种地方。毕竟，迪奥那家伙也许是在妓院里面寻找童年回忆。那么你呢？明明有那么多年轻漂亮的正派女孩儿在你身边，你为什么偏偏看上了这么一个娼妇？”

“请别这么说。”

乔纳森的语气变得少有的冷硬。赫尔南多悻悻地咳嗽了一声，口气终于放软了一些。

“请相信我，乔纳森。她接近你一定另有所图，不要被她的伪装所欺骗了。”

“说起来，迪奥这家伙也是个怪胎。”赫尔南多为两人倒了红茶，话锋一转，将话题换到了迪奥身上，试图缓解一下现在的气氛。“你不知道，当初教父把七岁大的他从妓院带回来的时候，他在一个月内从未开口说话，直到在小剧院的后台看到滑稽剧表演者使用的义胸时，才指着那玩意说了第一句话——‘我要这个’。”

“还有，之前闻名一时的模特，曾有一副被媒体吹捧成‘完美罩杯’的乳房。尤其是她左边的那个，被说成是什么‘形状符合黄金分割’。老天，真够荒唐。迪奥收藏着一个以她的左乳作为模型制成的瓷杯。可怜那个模特最后却因为一通情感纠纷被丈夫杀害了。有传言说她的丈夫后来切掉了她的乳房，在地下拍卖场拍卖，最后被一个南美商人买走了。”

“总而言之，乔纳森。他是个怪物，离那个怪物和他手下的那个女人远一些。”

他拍了拍乔纳森的肩膀，将杯子里的茶喝干了。

达莉拉·哈丽从舞台回到后场，拒绝了几个试图在后台拦住她的顾客，径直回到了自己的化妆间。她深吸了一口气，摘掉头上的假发，开始用化妆棉卸掉脸上的浓妆。箍在发套下的金发早已在汗液中变湿，杂乱地缠在一起。她拿起一把梳子梳了梳堆在额前的细发，用纸巾擦去了嘴上的口红。

“先生，我们什么时候出发回庄园？”

“半小时以后。”

“是，我在大门口等您。”

司机将房门轻轻掩上，离开了后台。达莉拉脸上的妆已经擦掉了一半，他看着镜子里的自己，认真地审视起面前的这张脸。

很像，不管化多么浓艳的妆都掩盖不了自己脸上属于那个女人的部分。在他幼年时，他常常被她关在衣柜里，透过柜门的缝隙看那个应该被自己称为母亲的女人和形形色色的男人如交缠的水蛇般在床上蠕动翻滚。为了防止自己在衣柜中发出声音而被她的客人发现，她常常会用胶带捆住他的四肢，封住他的嘴。

他是个婊子的儿子。

从小到大，他已经记不清有多少次在别人鄙夷的嘲讽声中听到过这句话了。

他的母亲一开始只是一位跟随父母乔迁至美国的平凡英国少女。不幸的是，她经常期遭受父母的虐待。跳舞是她最大的爱好，也是唯一能让她从悲惨生活中暂时解脱的方法。高中的时候，她曾是芭蕾舞社团的成员。然而，好景不长，缺失关爱的孤独少女在毕业前夕和一个大她十岁的男人谈起了恋爱。最后竟然决定和男友私奔出逃。她的男友从波士顿把她带来了纽约，在快活过后就抛弃了她，消失得无影无踪。她身在异乡，无依无靠，又在精神上受到了重挫。万般无奈之下，她选择成为了一名妓女。在来到妓院一年之后，她怀上了自己。

没人说得清他的父亲到底是谁，他的母亲因身体状况无法堕胎，只好生下了他。他在刚出生时就差点被自己的母亲溺死在了浴缸里。她在上学时学习过舞蹈，因此，妓院的老板开始安排她在分设的夜总会跳脱衣舞。没想到，她竟然在后来成为了纽约有名的脱衣舞女。在夜总会工作的薪资满足不了她的要求，她开始背着其他人在自己的房间里偷偷与嫖客进行交易。

他是个怪胎，从小他的母亲就会指着他的鼻子这样骂他。诚然，他确实是个怪物。要不然他怎么会假扮成一个舞女在夜总会里干起和那个女人相似的勾当。

被锁在衣柜里观摩母亲和别人交媾的过程中，他开始对母亲的身体产生了一种说不清的迷恋。女性的身体拥有无法言说的奇怪力量，可以轻易地使本应在体力、财力又或是其他等方面占上风的嫖客轻易屈服、被母亲迷得神魂颠倒，任她捉弄摆布。他开始憧憬起这种力量，渴望拥有这种神奇的魔力来征服那些踩在他头上的家伙。

那个女人最后因频繁卖淫染上梅毒，最后在梅毒引起的精神错乱中坠楼身亡。他的母亲在生前曾与教父拥有一段恋情，所以教父才会在母亲身亡后收养了他。堂堂一代枭雄这一生唯一真心爱过的人竟然是一个下流卑贱的妓女，这让他忍不住想要讥笑教父的愚蠢。在他拥有足够的财力建立起一家属于自己的夜总会时，他终于如愿以偿的拥有了那份梦寐以求的力量。台下的男人为她疯狂，为她呐喊，让他产生了从未体验过的快感。

他从不在那些观众面前开口，但他并不是担心被别人发现身份的秘密而不肯说话。被母亲封住嘴巴关在柜子里的经历成为了他难以摆脱的精神障碍，让他丧失了在换上女装后开口发声的能力。

他对着镜子中的人冷笑了一声，撕下了眼睑上粘着的假睫毛。化妆间的房门忽然在她的背后发出一声刺耳的“吱”声，她猛地抬起头，从镜子里清楚地看见了那个在突然间推门而入的闯入者。

他的半张脸上还挂着没有卸掉的浓妆，乔纳森在镜子里看见了一张被分成两半的面孔。达莉拉和迪奥的脸在他的眼中以扭曲的姿势合成了一张，乔纳森脸色惨白，在眼前荒唐却无比真实的现实里失去了原有的呼吸。他本来打算来找达莉拉问个清楚，问她和迪奥究竟是什么关系。然而，无论如何他都没有想到达莉拉竟会是迪奥自己。

“这也是你的阴谋吗？”

“算是吧。看来这次是我赢了，乔纳森。”

他笑了笑，在乔纳森眼前不慌不忙地卸掉了另半张脸上的妆。

“我成功地践踏了你的心。”

他没有再去过那家夜总会，他不再打算相信身边的任何一个人。接二连三的打击令他身心俱惫，形容憔悴。他把所有的夜晚留给自己，孤独地躲在房间里舔舐这些年来烙印在他身上的不可愈合的累累伤痕。

楼下突然传来一阵激烈的打斗声，他在保镖的嘶喊声里从抽屉里取出了自己的手枪，对着房门举了起来。卧室的门被迪奥一把推开，乔纳森神情冷厉地看着步步靠近的迪奥，用枪口对准了他的眉心。

迪奥张了张嘴，却没有说话，他现在的样子看起来非常反常。迪奥脱掉了身上宽大的风衣，露出了自己裹在大衣里面的连衣裙。

“你又想做些什么？”

迪奥没有回答，他取出藏在风衣内兜里的假发，将它戴好，拿出了自己的纸和钢笔。

“想来见你，我们好久都没有接过吻了。”

他把纸片举在自己脸前，露出了那副曾被乔纳森深深眷慕过的笑容。

“你这个疯子，你到底想做什么！。”

“我想要你，就现在。”

他写完最后这句话，反手拉开了裙子背后的拉链。

被欺骗的屈辱与伤心、被当成小丑戏弄嘲笑的愤怒，所有的被积压的消极情绪在这一刻全部爆发，他的双手紧紧抓住迪奥的双肩，咬住了那张总是露出嘲讽笑容的嘴。狂怒能够激发性欲，乔纳森在两人的撕扯中脱掉了自己的衣服。迪奥的长裙在他的手下变成一团被揉皱的破布，他无视迪奥的挣扎，狠狠掰开了他的腿，在迪奥脸上仍然挂着的挑衅般的冷笑中硬生生地把自己挤了进去。

喘息与长吟回荡在整个卧室，在高潮的最后，迪奥如同绞杀植物一样缠紧了他的身体。他在床边摸索到了扔在地上的纸笔，对乔纳森写道：“我们白天是敌人，晚上来做情人吧。”

乔纳森在他的锁骨上留下了一个带着血印的齿痕，点了点头。

“我答应你。”

夜晚的爱欲痴缠并没有影响他们白天的殊死拼杀。两方阵营势均力敌，教父的身体日渐衰弱，他们的战争已经快要进行到了白热化的阶段。

这四年来，他们一直保持着这样荒诞混乱的关系。乔纳森打开了卧室中的大灯，拉着迪奥的手腕，将他推倒在了床上。他们默契地为对方褪去身上累赘的衣物，乔纳森的吻已经迫不及待地沿着迪奥的脖颈蜿蜒向下。迪奥的双手不停地抚摸着乔纳森的后背与前胸，他张开腿，任乔纳森轻车熟路地将自己埋进了他的身体。

他们起初只是在乔纳森的房间中做爱，结束后迪奥就会回到自己居住的那栋副楼。乔纳森记不清究竟是从什么时候开始，他已经习惯了在性事过后与迪奥同床共枕。迪奥躺在他的身侧，在深夜中发出一声凄厉的啼哭。这已经不是他第一次在睡梦中夜啼，乔纳森握住迪奥紧抓着床单的手，如同安慰一样缓缓抚摸着他的手背。

迪奥的异状让他想起从前的自己。在父母刚去世的那段时间里，他也会像迪奥一样，在噩梦中哭喊着醒来。他为逝去的父母而哭泣，为自己悲惨而前途未卜的命运而流泪。那迪奥呢，他又在为了什么而伤心？他从赫尔南多的口中得知了迪奥凄惨的过去，也许是年幼时的经历成为了他在夜里无法逃脱的梦魇。在某些时刻，他和迪奥并无不同，他们只是背负着宿命的捉弄而被迫继续前行的悲哀过客。如果迪奥不是科萨托家族的养子，如果自己不是安东尼教父的外甥，他们的人生也许不会拥有任何相交以至相杀的可能。他和迪奥不过是命运这场恢弘棋局的黑白阵营里两颗不得不针锋相对的渺小棋子。

迪奥支持马里诺家族，他派遣出的探子已经详细地为他查明了迪奥与马里诺家在背地里达成的交易。马里诺同意在迪奥成功继位后退出南欧区的棕榈油出口市场，作为交换，迪奥将协助马里诺家族共同打击纽约市内的另一个实力强大的黑帮。

他从伦敦远赴纽约就是为了替父母报仇，让马里诺家族付出代价。他不能接受科萨托家族与马里诺家族的合作，因此不能将教父之位拱手让给迪奥。

就算不是因为他身上所背负的仇恨，他也已经无法从这场残酷的游戏里全身而退了。就如赫尔南多所说的那样，迪奥生性如此，就算他放弃继承人的席位，迪奥也不会为他留下一条生路。在这样的现实面前，他已经不得不拼尽全力与迪奥相互撕咬。

如果没有科萨托家族，没有父母身亡的仇恨，没有黑帮教父的王冠，没有这冰冷而足以令人迷失自我的一切，如果他和迪奥仍能在茫茫人海中相遇，他们又会迎来什么样的结局？

他想不出，也不敢去想。迪奥的啜泣声已经停了下来，他没有松开迪奥的手，在一片漆黑之中闭上了自己的眼睛。

教父的一生最终停止在了与病魔长达三年的斗争，乔纳色与赫尔南多站在病房之外，他们的旁边还等待着家族的其他核心成员。

乔纳森透过虚掩的房门看到了躺在病床上的教父。癌症后期的病痛让他在生命的最后阶段体重剧减，身形蜷缩，如同一副会移动的骨架。他的眼睛早已不再是澄净的透视镜，而是一片浑浊的污黄。他辉煌的、传奇的、不可一世的一生最终与所有平凡人一样，在疾病中跌入了尘土。他在这一刻为他的舅父感到一阵心酸与遗憾。教父的私人律师从华盛顿赶到了这家医院，他的手提箱里放着教父留下的最终遗嘱。

病房外的走廊上鸦雀无声，赫尔南多紧攥的拳头正在不停颤抖。他没有听到律师究竟念了什么，他心急如焚，脸色铁青。他屏住呼吸等待着律师宣读出教父最终做出的决定，如同正在等待掷出到半空的硬币落地。他的双耳在持续的耳鸣中几近失聪，在足以令他窒息的等待过后，他终于清楚地听到律师读出了遗嘱上的最后一句话。

“我选择我的外甥乔纳森·乔斯达成为我的接班人，将决定家族事务的权力全部赠予给他。”

赫尔南多的双腿差点在膝盖的虚软中跪倒在地，若不是因为他现在正站在陈放着教父遗体的病房之外，他真想冲出走廊大声欢呼。赢得最终胜利的人是乔纳森，是他。他极力掩饰着双手的发抖，拍了拍乔纳森的后背。他不屑于去了解身后的迪奥现在作何感想，脸上会露出怎样的表情。迪奥的脚步声离他们越来越远，在走廊上的人全部离开之后，他终于擦了擦额头上因之前的精神紧绷而淌出的大汗，对着乔纳森激动地说道：“最终获胜的人是你，乔纳森。你和迪奥之间的战争已经彻底结束了。”

乔纳森表情平静，并没有被他高昂的情绪所触动。赫尔南多望着眼前这个与他并肩快要八年的学生。这个人早已褪去了最初的稚嫩与青涩，变成了一个真正成熟的男人。他已经在乔纳森的身上看到了安东尼的影子，他早已不再是从前的乔纳森·乔斯达。

“这也许只是刚刚开始。”

赫尔南多怔在原地，像是突然反应过来了什么一般，他的表情从最初的狂喜渐渐回归了平时的严肃与冷静，沉默过后，他喃喃向乔纳森回答道：“你说得对，这可能真的只是个开始。”

迪奥不可能轻易放弃，这一回，他没有再一次低估迪奥。

迪奥失踪了。

整个家族的人手在赫尔南多的调遣之下全部投身于了巡捕迪奥的任务。教父不愧是教父，即使疾病已经将他折磨得生不如死，他仍在清醒地为家族的未来而考虑。教父的遗嘱一共有两份，一份要求律师在他去世时当场宣读，另一份被要求让律师在私下秘密交给赫尔南多。教父已经看穿了乔纳森最大的弱点，他太容易心软，他预料到乔纳森在继承领袖之位后有可能不会对迪奥赶尽杀绝。迪奥是他的养子，他清楚迪奥不会就此善罢甘休。教父绕过乔纳森把遗嘱直接交给赫尔南多就是为了让他直接处死迪奥，以绝后患，不要让乔纳森的心软为乔纳森教父之位的稳固而埋下隐患。

赫尔南多的部下已经找到了几个迪奥有可能藏身的可疑地点，他们已经得到了赫尔南多下达的最终指令，一旦发现迪奥就立即杀了他，绝不能让迪奥活着从他们手中逃跑。赫尔南多已经打算好先斩后奏，他料定就算直接杀了迪奥，他的学生也不会指责他些什么。他已经开始考虑要不要在事情全部结束之后将这个婊子生的教父养子埋进家族墓地，亦或是直接丢进荒郊野岭，以报旧日之恨。他惬意地伸了个懒腰，为自己磨了一杯咖啡。他还没有意识到乔纳森已经不会再像从前一样事事听从他的意见，做亦步亦趋由他指领的好学生。他小看了乔纳森的洞察能力，没有发现乔纳森已经看透了他想要杀死迪奥的心思。迪奥已经在两天前被乔纳森手下的人找回，现在就被乔纳森藏在自己秘密购置的一处住所。

乔纳森推门进去的时候，迪奥正在窗边向外眺望室外的庭院。现在正是深秋，院中的景色肃杀萧瑟。乔纳森没有打扰他，他站在原地，沉默地等待迪奥转身。

“你打算怎么处置我？”

“过一段时间我就带你出去。”

“一段时间是多久？你打算留我在这里做什么，像过去一样天天陪你上床？所以说，你是希望我待在这里，做你一个人的性爱玩偶。”

“我不是达莉拉·哈丽，我是迪奥·布兰多。”

“我知道。”

“不过你今天来的正好，我有礼物想送给你。”

他从书桌的抽屉里拿出了一个信封，递给了乔纳森。

“你会喜欢这份礼物的。”

他从照片中的孩子脸上看出了属于他与迪奥的部分，让他一时猜测不清这个孩子的父亲究竟是他还是迪奥。迪奥言简意赅地在信上说明了孩子的情况，这个孩子的生母来自远东，在与迪奥完成交易后就独自回到了日本。迪奥将他们两人的精液混在一起，拿去为这位女性进行人工受孕。他在信上对乔纳森写道：“这是他们两人共同的儿子。”

“乔鲁诺。”

照片里的孩子现在正被迪奥养在市外的一座乡间别墅。他看着孩子那双与他如出一辙的绿色眼睛，将照片装回了信封。

他与乔纳森所有的恩怨都将在今晚做一个了结。

在他出逃之前，他就已经预料到自己大概率会被乔纳森抓到。在被带来这里前，他就已经向他的亲信交代如果十天之内他没能回去，他的部下就会计划去刺杀乔纳森。他们已经提前得到了消息，科萨托家之前投资的另一部电影已经拍摄结束，乔纳森将会出席今晚的庆功晚宴。

宴会上人头攒动，乔纳森来到现场的时候，正好遇到了受邀前来赴宴的艾丽娜，还见到了陪同她一起来到这里的男朋友。他发自内心地为艾丽娜感到高兴。艾丽娜和新男友看起来十分恩爱，对方也是最近风头正盛的一位影界新星。乔纳森与他们两人热情地打了招呼，一起走进了宴会大厅。

会场中人来人往，乔纳森忙碌于与各界来宾的应酬，一番推杯换盏之后，才辗转来到了艾丽娜他们这边。艾丽娜今晚看起来容光焕发，乔纳森向艾丽娜与她的男友碰了杯，像朋友一样与他们拥抱。

艾丽娜端着香槟杯不住地向礼台上方的灯箱看去，她的心中隐隐有些不安，却说不清这种心慌究竟因何而起。她看着那个漆黑的角落，在四周嘈杂的环境中隐约听到了一声微弱机械声响，她寻着声音的来源警觉地望了过去，看到了直对着乔纳森的黑洞洞的枪口。

“小心，乔纳森！”

子弹擦着她的耳际飞了出去，在人群惊恐的尖叫声里，她和乔纳森一起倒在了地上。

如果不是艾莉娜及时推开了他，他现在已经成为了一具冰冷的尸体。埋伏在会场中的狙击手已经被抓获，正在接受赫尔南多的审讯。艾莉娜并没有受伤，这让他多少感到庆幸。他对着艾莉娜与她的男朋友致歉般鞠了一躬，离开了休息室。

赫尔南多已经回到了巴克斯庄园，正在书房内等他。乔纳森的固执己见让他火冒三丈，他没有想到自己的学生会公然违抗他的看法，私自把迪奥藏了起来。如果今晚不是那个女孩儿挺身相救，这一场好不容易才赢得的胜利就会在瞬息之间化为泡影。

“这次，你打算怎么处置迪奥呢？还是把他藏起来等着他谋划下一次对你的暗杀吗？”

“我会妥善解决的。”

“我猜到你会这么说，乔纳森。有个消息要告诉你，你猜猜我们今天抓住的这个狙击手是谁。”

乔纳森这了皱眉，向他摇了摇头。

“是当年袭击你父母的那一位。他把所有的事情都交代清楚了。在得知教父有你这么个外甥之后，迪奥就已经察觉到了他的继承人之位有被动摇的危险。他早就和马里诺家族有了那些不三不四的勾当，只要他能成功上位，马里诺家就能与科萨托家族达成合作。所以马里诺家的长子才会答应和迪奥联手，除掉你和你的父母，以绝后患。”

“这位杀手在行动之前以为车里坐着的是你们一家三口，并没有发现你当时并不在车内。”

“因为那天我答应陪艾莉娜出去玩，所以我在牛津街提前下了车。”

“迪奥是你的仇人。不要忘了，乔纳森，你当初就是为了复仇才来到纽约的。”

赫尔南多拎起了搭在沙发背上的衣服，站了起来。

“你好自为之吧。”

零点就快到了，他站在窗边，并没有等到前来解救他的手下。成败在此一举，今晚是他最后的机会，如果刺杀失败，他就没有任何可以翻盘的余地。一辆车穿过茫茫黑夜从庭院外开了进来，他眯起眼睛仔细地看向那辆车，辨认出了车灯旁挂着的车牌。

这辆车属于乔纳森。

他已经彻底地败了。

*  
乔纳森并没有立刻处决他，而是把他关在了这处私人教堂。他站在教堂正前方，看着乔纳森向他一步步走来。在乔纳森的脸上，他已经找不出初见时那个戴着眼镜笑容腼腆的男孩儿的踪影。时间的威力如此强大，让他不由得心生感叹。这长达八年的尔虞我诈已经让他们两人抛却了从前的自我，变得面目全非。

迪奥站在教堂穹顶的花窗之下，月色从万华镜般的圆形玻璃中照了下来，迪奥的身体笼罩着一层朦胧的白，像神话中敛起了双翅的天使。迪奥歪着头对他微笑，他在这熟悉的动作中看到了八年前初遇时的那场幻影，他走近了几步，停在了迪奥的面前。

“你打算把我关在这里多久？”

“直到你赎清自己的罪过为止。”

“赎罪？你会像今天这样经常来督导我反省罪孽吗？”

“不会，在你赎完罪前，我不会再来见你。”

“好吧。”

他笑了笑，对着他张开了手臂。

“最后，就算我们是水火不容的敌人，也让我们为过去而拥抱一次吧。”

乔纳森没有动，迪奥脸上的笑容灿烂开怀，他已经很久没见过他在自己的面前露出这样的笑脸。他犹豫着迈开了双腿，最终还是向着迪奥伸出了手。

“谢谢。”

他闻着迪奥发间那熟悉的香气，搂紧了怀中他曾无数次拥抱过的身体，想不清楚此刻的他们究竟是以什么样的身份在彼此的叹息中坦诚相拥。

“好好保重。”

他朝着迪奥挥了挥手，转身走向了门口。

“再见，乔纳森。”

寂静的教堂中回响起一声枪响，乔纳森在周围没有散尽的余声中停在了教堂门边。他没有回头，血液的腥气萦绕在他的鼻间，他在黑暗中摸索到了把手，却迟迟没有推开了大门。

一切都结束了。

他久久未动，终于长长地颤抖着呼出了一口气。

赫尔南多的极力抗议并没有撼动乔纳森的决定，乔纳森并不打算带那个孩子去做亲子鉴定。赫尔南多已经察觉到了乔纳森对他逐日加深的不信任，这令他不由得心急如焚。他在这天早早赶到了巴克斯庄园，却没有见到约他来这里见面的乔纳森。

“您好，赫尔南多先生。我是乔斯达先生的新任私人律师，乔斯达先生有事不便来此与您会见，因此要求我在见面时将这个交给您。”

赫尔南多焦急地撕开信封，将装在里面的东西取了出来。

他捏着手中待他填写的空支票，展开了那张信纸，望见了乔纳森留下的那行熟悉的笔迹。

“我很感激您在这八年里对我的教导与照顾，现在是时候给予您自由地享受自己的生活的时候了。请相信我，我一定不会辜负您的期望，成为一名优秀的领导者。

——乔纳森敬上”

“如果您还有什么要求，可以随时与我联系，这是我的名片。”

赫尔南多接过那片轻飘飘的纸，乔纳森的律师已经离开了书房。

他已经被乔纳森彻底抛弃了。

乔纳森赶到那处乡间别墅的时候正是下午。

现在正是冬天，室外还在飘雪。那个孩子正站在院子里，正在装饰地上那个刚刚堆好的雪人。他悄悄站在了孩子的旁边，替他装好了用来给雪人做眼睛的黑色纽扣，对着孩子露出和蔼的微笑。

“你就是乔鲁诺，对吗？”

孩子点了点头。

“我叫乔纳森...”

“我知道，你是我的另一个爸爸。”

“这是谁告诉你的呢？”

“是爸爸。”

“那他还对你说了些什么？”

“他说你会成为一位好父亲。”

“还有呢？”

“他说你会成为一位好教父。”

孩子有些胆怯地把手背在身后，又小声地向他问道：“你会带我离开这里吗？”

“会的，你会是我的继承人。”他摸了摸孩子的头发，又笑着对他说道：“我们走吧，乔鲁诺。”

雪已经停了，太阳从云层外露了出来。他牵着孩子的手，在雪地上留下了大小两行脚印。那雪人留在原地，在阳光中渐渐融化了。


End file.
